Betrayal leads to Bliss
by CherylB1964
Summary: Scud has been trapped in the vampire world since he was 14. Now they have thrown him to a wolf named Blade. Could a betrayal end his suffering?
1. Chapter 1

Scud watched the vamp leave. Once again he was alone with his thoughts. Thoughts of the mess he had gotten himself into, not that it helped. He was stuck and had been since he was 14 years old.

It was hard to believe he had ended up here, about to die. At best he only had a few days before the suckheads would kill him. Or B would kill him. If he had known that long ago night exactly what was being offered to him by Damaskinos that night he would have turned it down.

No, in all honesty he have still accepted the offer. He was desperate to escape the life he could look forward to on the streets. Scud had been lucky up to that point. So far he had been able to avoid the rougher johns, Al made sure the johns appreciated his 'Pretty little Scud'. But that didn't change what he was, a whore. In time Al would find another pretty little boy and Scud would have been walking the streets selling his ass to anyone with $20 in their pocket. But Al had sold him to Damaskinos before that happened.

With experience comes wisdom they say. He knew now that a life selling his ass on the streets would have been better than where he was now. A vampire familiar being used as a pawn against their greatest enemy, the daywalker, Blade.

He lit a joint drawing the smoke deep into his lungs. He hated remembering because it had all been so good at first. Damaskinos had been kind to him. He had taken him off of the streets that night; fed him, clothed him. Saw to it that Scud went to school and got his diploma. No more sweaty old men groping him. No, his life was almost normal except for the fact that his 'guardian' was a vampire. The day Scud had turned 18 that all changed.

Scud found out exactly why Damaskinos had taken him off of the streets when Reinhardt had delivered him to The Maze. A combination club/brothel that Damaskinos owned. Scud was a whore, just that quick he was back where he had started. The only difference was now Damskinos was pimping him out and the clientele made his previous johns seem like angels in comparison. The only rule of the place was that they couldn't kill the familiars; other than that, the familiars were fair game for anything, no matter how perverted or brutal.

Scud found a way to make life a bit more pleasant completely by accident. When the familiar managing the place managed to crash the computer, Scud had known how to fix it and retrieve the financial data everyone thought was lost. Scud had found himself protected from the most sadistic of the clients. Scud made it a point to upgrade the system, then he added improvements to the security system. Pretty soon Scud was off the menu.

Damaskinos finally saw him as more than a pretty little whore to pull in money with his mouth and ass. Scud's talents were too important to risk one of the clients getting carried away in the heat of the moment. Instead Scud spent his nights chained naked in a cage so all the vamps could ogle him to get in the mood. He still occasionally got groped through the bars but it was way better than the alternative.

Scud you're just too damned smart for your own good. You just had to let them know you had talents they could use. Before he knew what was happening Reinhardt was taking him away again and he had a new job, gaining the trust of the daywalker so the newly formed Bloodpack could get close enough to kill B.

Well getting in good with B, that part at least was enjoyable. B was a good guy. With B, Scud was treated like a person for the first time in God knows how long. All Blade asked him to do was to keep the car running, and keep the security up to date. Other than that Scud was pretty much left to his own devices. Which is why he knew he was probably living on borrowed time. Damaskinos had changed the plan. The Bloodpack had a bigger fish to fry, Jared Nomak.

But Scud's job hadn't changed, only the timing. Now he had to help B and the bloodpack kill Nomak. Before it was all over they would still have B. thanks to Scud. He knew what the Suckheads would do to him if he betrayed them, but if B lived it would be worth it. He was about to betray Damaskinos and the entire Bloodpack to Blade.


	2. Chapter 2

"B got a minute?" Scud asked when Blade returned just before dawn.

Blade turned toward Scud. It was getting harder and harder not to kill the familiar. Every time Blade even looked in his direction it made him sick. But Scud was a hard worker and with Whistler still missing, Blade did need his help.

"Yeah, got something new for me?" Blade asked.

"No, I need to tell you something. Damaskinos, he sent me here. Set up the meeting between us. I'm supposed to hand you over to him." Scud told him.

"Admitting what you are, Scud? Do you think that changes anything. I've been on to you since they turned you." Blade spat.

"No you haven't." Scud said quietly."You haven't known me that long. Damaskinos got his fangs into me a long time ago. I was 14 when he made me a familiar. I figured the vamps were the lesser of two evils, I was wrong. I mean I'm under a death sentence either way. The only question is whether you kill me quick or they drag out my death as long as possible."

"So what you want me to kill you?" Blade asked.

"I'd rather not die at all but that doesn't matter, I'm a dead man. Given the choice, yeah I'd pick you to do it. It least it would be over quick." Scud pulled out a joint and lit it. "They have fucked me over from day one, and when I turned 18 they just fucked me. I just want to return the favor before I die."

Blade sat down. "So you think I'll be more merciful than them just because you rolled over on your master, is that it?"

"I already know how they will do it, B. No matter how you take me out, it would be more merciful than what Damaskinos planned for me. Being given to a sexual sadist who has been told to have his fun and just make sure you're dead afterwards. The guy he'll give me to has had me before, and I know what he wants to do to me. He described it to me in complete detail. He just couldn't do it because I was under Damaskinos protection then, this time I won't be."

Scud reached in his pocket and took out a piece of paper. "That's how you find Whistler. They want you to find him. They figure it will make you feel safer to have the old man back, and they want you to feel in control when they contact you.

They want you to lead the very same vamps that have been training for the past year to kill you in going after a bigger threat, the Reapers. Once you help them destroy the reapers they figure they will take you down then. There won't be anyone left to challenge them.

My life has been shit from almost the beginning, but if they get what they want people are going to be born into shitty lives. I Put together some new stuff for you. It'll kill Reapers and the rest of the suckheads."

"Sit down Scud. Convince me. I want to know why I should trust you." Blade demanded.

* * *

Blade didn't like feeling sympathy, but Scud had told him in painful detail what life was like as one of Damaskinos' familiars. The kid really didn't have a choice, until he came here. Until he found someone he could consider a friend. Scud had never asked Blade for anything until tonight, all he wanted was the promise of a painless death, the bliss of nothingness.

Blade was surprised Scud had any sanity left after what he had been through. But there was anger there too. Finding out that Scud's situation was the norm and not an exception. Damaskinos and other purebloods regularly purchased street kids from pimps and brought them into this kind of life. Just another reason to hate the vamps.

Deacon Frost at his worst couldn't touch Damaskinos. At least Frost didn't go out shopping for teenagers to use as sex slaves. Finding out that many of the purebloods didn't see anything wrong with taking kids off the street earning their trust then thrusting them right back in the same situation gave him something in common with his old enemy. Blade didn't like the purebloods anymore than Frost had.

First things first. Blade knew that the vamps would know Scud had turned on them as soon as they smelled him. The kid didn't deserve to suffer anymore pain. Scud had shown Blade the new weapons and then proceeded to drink himself into a stupor. He was passed out slumped over the table. Blade reached for his sword.

"I promise Josh, they are fucked worse than they ever fucked you. They won't ever touch you again." Blade said as the sword whistled through the air before slicing through Scud's neck.


End file.
